vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kars (JORGE JOESTAR)
Summary In the non-canon novel "JORGE JOESTAR", after being defeated by Joseph Joestar in the end of Battle Tendency, Kars did not float in space until he stopped thinking, he instead landed on Mars and simply waited. That's when the events of "Stone Ocean" happened, and the universe was reset. In the subsequent universe, Kars wasn't affected by Made in Heaven, and was shocked when millions of years later, a second Kars landed on Mars. Turns out, in every universe made by Made in Heaven, the one variable that was constant was that Joseph would send Kars into outer space. Thus, Kars hatched a plan. He would use the holy number, 36, to his advantage. After waiting for the universe to begin and end 36 times and gathering 36 Kars on Mars, he would be able to get back to Earth. This plan took him one quadrillion years to pull off, but it was successful. Now, he would be able to take his spot back as the top of the food chain with no one to stop him. Of course, nothing goes as planned, because there was one man who dared to challenge his spot for top species. That man would be none other than Dio Brando, who had now transformed into an ultimate lifeform himself. With his newfound respect for humanity, Kars wouldn't let anyone else be on top, and decided to stop Dio before he got too powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, Low 2-C with Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem Name: Kars Origin: JORGE JOESTAR Gender: Male Age: One quadrillion years Classification: Ultimate Life Form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses (Knows how many opponents are in a room by feeling their body heat, Sight on par with a space telescope, his antennae allow him to sense heat and air movement, can hear as low as whale chants to as high as bat cries), Can make blades appear out of his arms and legs, Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Body Control (Can dismantle his skelleton on the celular level), Regeneration (Mid-High, His skelleton can regenerate from dismanteling itself on cellular level), Life Support, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Flight, Reactive Evolution, Can use Hamon, Hamon has the same effect on Vampires as sunlight, Martial Arts, Duplication, Pressure Points (Can alter a human’s body by touching their brain, which includes making them taller and making wings grow from their back), Soul Manipulation (Can physically pull stands out of the opponent, A Stand is the physical manifestation of the user's fighting spirit), Sound Manipulation (Can release a loud sonar to detect Stand Users), Power Mimicry (Can copy abilities just by seeing it), Transmutation (Turns drops of blood into the souls of everybody Kira has killed, Whitesnake Ultimate can turn stands and memories into discs and remove them, a person that has both of them removed will quickly perish if not put on life support. Those discs can then be inserted into others, allowing them to read the target's memories and use their stand, Whitesnake Ultimate can do this with non-stand abilities as well, Those discs can also be used to control the target), Illusion Creation (Whitesnake can release a mist that make the opponent have hallucinations), Das Boot Ultimate has Duplication, Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation and can use a sonar to detect the opponent, Earth Manipulation with Dune Ultimate, Time Stop and Resistance to Time Stop with The World Ultimate, C-Moon Ultimate has the ability to reverse gravity, making things falls away from the user, C-Moon Ultimate can also reverse whatever it touches so that it is inside out, Explosion Manipulation with Killer Queen (Bypasses durability by turning the target into the bomb so it will explode when activated, no matter the durability), Time Manipulation with Bites the Dust (When Bite the Dust explodes, it creates a time loop, where everything that happened the first time will happen once again, and whoever was killed by Bites the Dust the first time will always die, even if they do not encounter Bites the Dust in the next loop), D4C Ultimate is capable of Dimensional Travel, BFR (Can pull people to other universes against their will), Durability Negation (Via making the opponent meet his counterpart from other universe, once this happens, both version of the opponent will be turned into menger sponge, right before being obliterated and exploding), Immunity to his own ability (Can meet other versions of himself without being destroyed), D4C Ultimate can also only partially drag people into a new dimension, immobilizing them inside an object, Immortality (Type 6, Can give his memories to an alternative version of him from another universe and then bring that version of himself to his main universe to take his place, There are infinite universes in JoJo, so he can keep doing this endlessly), Summoning of alternative versions of himself, Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem can accelerate time around a target, or on a universal scale, to reset the universe, Limited Fate Manipulation (While small changes may occur, the reset universe will always follow the same events as the last one, with the user of Made in Heaven being the only exception, free to make his own actions outside of destiny itself, which makes him the only one capable of changing other people's future), Limited Reality Warping (If the user dies while reseting the universe, it will reset into something entirely new), Statistics Amplification (Made in Heaven can also use his ability to increase his own speed infinitely), all of his stands are intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Resistance to: Transmutation, Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Resisted Killer Queen and Bites the Dust), Willpower Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Dio gained the ability to resist Gold Experience Requiem from eating him) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Flipped Britain and created gigantic waves, Pulled a five kilometer moon with a rope), Universe level+ with Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem (Made in Heaven accelerates time on a universal scale, and resets the entire universe), Can bypass durability in many ways. Speed: Infinite (Fought Dio Brando, Who defeated Gold Experience Requiem, who can move in erased time. Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem can use his ability to increase his speed infinitely) Lifting Strength: ' Class P' (Pulled a five kilometer moon with a rope) Striking Strength: ' Class NJ' Durability: Multi-Continent level (Fought Dio Brando, who should be comparable to him), Possibly Higher (Implied to have survived the Big Bang, but it's unknown if he was at the epicenter), Some of his abilities make him extremely hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers (Made a rope that could reach the moon on Mars, which was stated to be 8 kilometers away), 20 meters with Whitesnake Ultimate, Tens of meters with Das Boot Ultimate, Unknown with Dune Ultimate, Ten meters with The World, Universal with Time Stop, 3 kilometers with C-Moon Ultimate, 1 meter with Killer Queen, 2 meters with D4C Ultimate, Universal+ with Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Created the Stone Marks and the Stand Arrow, Should be comparable to Joseph Joestar, Superior to Santana, who is capable of mastering any language just by hearing a conversation for some minutes, has an IQ of 400, Created an advanced spaceship out of satellites and organic matter, Capable of understanding concepts such as Stands, Parallel Worlds, and Heaven in seconds; knowledgeable on almost every living organism and their limits. He had easily and quickly determined that Joji and Dio were singularities when he was determining Dio's plans and weaknesses with the Passion.) Weaknesses: The more Das Boot splits into individual submarines, the less power a single Das Boot can give. The World Ultimate can only stop time for at least one hour. Killer Queen requires direct contact to place a bomb. Killer Queen can only create one bomb at a time. The primary bomb cannot detonate in a vacuum. Kars must be between two objects of any kind in order to travel to another universe. Whitesnake Ultimate has to create physical contact with a target to extract or put in discs. Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem's time acceleration is not instant, acceleration increases over time and must constantly accelerate in order to reset the universe. Only capable of effecting one space-time continuum while active at any given time. If any of his Stands suffers any damage, Kars will be damaged as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hax Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Non Canon Category:Antagonists Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Martial Artists